Stolen Shadows
by Hope Parker
Summary: Metahuman's all over New Gotham are having their powers stolen from them. Helena, Dinah, and Barbara must find out who's doing it and how to stop them before the worst happens. R for content and language. H/R pairing. *A WiP*
1. Chapter One

****

Birds of Prey doesn't belong to me. Only this idea does. If this story offends anyone, I'll take it off, just let me know! Reviews are always welcomed. Flamers aren't. 

****

This is my first BoP fanfic, so please be kind! 

Stolen Shadows

Chapter One

The Dancing Flame

New Gotham

10:18 p.m.

Helena Kyle was in the middle of the sea of dancing bodies. She danced alone, like always. It didn't really matter to her anyway. She closed her eyes, the way she was dancing changing with the style of music. She felt a presence close to her. Way to close for her liking.

When she opened her eyes, they walked with the dark eyes of Detective Jesse Resse. She looked him up and down and smiled. He was dressed in street clothes. It was the first time she saw him in regular clothes. She approved. 

The man leaned in close and bent his head close to her ear, speaking loud enough for her to hear him over the music.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She mirrored his movement. Her lips close to his ear.

"I could ask you the same thing."

An identical smile crossed their lips. 

"The night off." They said, this time not bothering to lean in close.

"Dance with me, Huntress?" asked Resse.

"Maybe." She answered.

Resse shook his head and decided to be bold. He grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer to him. Helena raised an eyebrow, but smiled and danced with him. Their eyes locked and never left each other. After a while, they decided to leave the club.

The pair walked down the street, close but not holding hands. The night air was cool against the bare skin on Helena's stomach, arms, and legs. Resse eyed her warily. 

"I _am _still sorry, y'know." He told her. 

The woman stopped walking and looked at him. She studied his face. Then she sighed. 

"I still can't believe you asked me _what _I was. I thought…" she sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"You thought what?" asked Resse.

"That you were better than that. I thought that we had a little understanding. And that you didn't care." She then stopped and gave him a half smile, "I saved your life, remember?"

"I remember. And I'm still thankful for that." He told her, "I just want you to know that it doesn't matter to me _what _you are. All that matters to me is you are you."

Helena cocked her head to the side, studying him and then smiled slowly. She reached forward and grabbed his hand.

"Good. Because I am what I am and I'm proud of it. I don't want people to think different of me cuz I'm half metahuman."

"I don't. That last time I thought differently was a mistake. I never should have listened to that guy."

"You can say that again." She told him with a roll of her eyes.

"I made a mistake. Will you forgive me?" 

"Yes. But don't think that I'll let you off the hook this easily if you slip up again."

Resse chuckled and held up his hands. "I won't. Buuuttt…" 

"But what?"

"I really want to do this…" he trailed off, pulled her close, and kissed her.

They broke apart a minute later, both out of breath. _Wow. _Helena thought, _That deserves something…I know what…_

"Helena." She said.

"What?" he panted slightly, confused.

"My name is Helena Kyle."

The man smiled. "Well, Helena Kyle, do you want to come to my apartment?"

"Well, Detective Resse, that depends."

"On what?"

"Is this going to be a one night thing or is this going to be a thing?"

"A thing, if you don't mind."

"I'd like that." Helena answered. 

With everything settled, they went up to his apartment… 

The Next Morning

The Clock Tower

Helena had left Resse's apartment, after having a good-bye kiss, and was quietly sneaking into the Clock Tower, not honestly knowing _why _she was sneaking. She lived here. Well, for most of the time she did. When she was just about to enter her bedroom, she heard a voice:

"And where were you all last night?" Barbara Gordon asked from down on the main floor.

"Busted." Giggled Dinah as she walked passed her.

"Hey! I'm _not _a teenager!" protested Helena.

"Then _why _were you sneaking in?" asked Barbara with a laugh.

"I…uh…Grrrr!" The woman gave up with a growl and retreated into her bedroom for a shower.

Barbara and Dinah looked at each other and smiled. Dinah went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of orange juice, while Barbara went to work on her laptop. About a half an hour later, Helena was dressed and out of the shower. When she went downstairs, she was given the raised eyebrow from Barbara.

"What?!" she demanded.

"Where were you?" the other woman said.

"I was at Resse's." 

The eyebrow raised even farther. "All night."

"We made up."

"Does he know your real name?"

"Yep and our night last night wasn't just a one night thing. We're going to be together."

"I'm happy for you." Barbara said with a smile.

Suddenly, the computer made a beeping noise. Barbara quickly went into Oracle mode. She busily typed at the computer; her eyes focused on the screen. The beeping stopped but she remained focused on what she was doing.

"What's going on?" asked Helena.

"Hmm…this is the fifth reported attack this week." Muttered Barbara.

"What attacks?" demanded Helena, "What's going on, Oracle?"

"There's been a string of rapes. Every victim has been a metahuman. After the attack, they've lost their powers and basically have turned into vegetables."

"That means that the rapist has to be metahuman." Helena said.

"That's the only explanation I can think of." Agreed Barbara, she then looked at the other woman, "When you go out to sweep, be careful."

"Always." Said Helena.


	2. Chapter Two

Find **Disclaimer **see Chapter One. 

Chapter Two

New Gotham

10:30 p.m.

Helena stood on top of a six-story building, looking down at the street below. She smiled as she saw a familiar figure walking down the dark street. Stepping onto the ledge, she hesitated a second before jumping off and landing on her feet beside Reese. He smiled and stopped. 

"Are we always gonna meet like this?" he asked.

"Yup."

She walked over to Reese and kissed him on the lips. When they broke apart, they laced their fingers together and walked down the street. The silence they walked in was only momentary for Helena.

"Huntress, do you know where Dinah is?" asked Oracle.

Helena separated from Reese and put her hand up to her communication device.

"No. Why? Isn't she in the Clock Tower?" replied Helena.

"No. I don't know where she is." There was a worried tone in Barbara's voice that caused the other woman to get a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Have you tried No Man's Land?" asked Helena.

"She not there, I'm really worried, Helena." 

"I'll keep an eye out, don't worry."

She turned to find Reese giving her a look. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not gonna accept the 'invisible friend' thing anymore." He told her.

Helena sighed. "It's a communication device."

Reese raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you need one of those?'

"I'm fighting the same fight you are, only with cooler gadgets."

Reese accepted that answer and the pair continued to walk. As they passed by an alleyway, Helena stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" the man asked, alert.

"I hear something."

They went into the dark alley cautiously. Reese drew his gun and walked in front of her, protecting her from whatever was in the alleyway. As they got closer, they saw a body of a girl laying on the ground her clothes torn and curled into the fetal position. From behind him, he heard Helena gasp. She pushed pasted him and knelt down beside the body.

"Dinah…" she whispered.

Helena touched the girl's chin, moving her face so she could see her. Dinah's eyes were open, staring blankly. Helena put her fingers on her neck, checking her pulse. Relief washed over her upon finding Dinah's pulse strong. The girl was alive but unresponsive. With a start, Helena realized she'd been raped. _Oh, fuck._ She thought, picking up Dinah's body.

"Helena, what are you doing? She needs to be in the hospital."

Helena shook her head sadly. "A hospital can't help her."

From further down the alley, the woman heard a noise. She turned to Reese and handing Dinah to him.

"Take her to the Clock Tower, _now_." She instructed.

"What's at the Clock Tower?"

"It doesn't matter, just go!"

She started down the alleyway, her eyes intently scanning the area. Helena looked up and was just in time to see a man jump down from the fire escape. He tackled her to the ground. Helena flung him off her and jump up, taking her fighter's stance. The man stood and faced her. 

His hair was black and his eyes…they were gold; flashing with inhumanly power. Helena glared at him, wanting to kill him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because I want more power." The man answered. 

"Is there any way to reverse what you did?" 

"Why?" 

"Dinah is my friend. I protect my friends."

"There are two ways."

"Tell me."

"Way number one: To kill me."

"What's the second one?" Helena demanded.

"The second way is to sacrifice yourself to save your friend."

"I chose number one."

The man threw back his head and laughed. The laughed sent a shudder down her spine.

"You can't kill me." He told her, "With all the power I have, you won't be able to. But you're free to try."

Helena took him at his word and started to fight him.

****

Meanwhile…

The Clock Tower

10:53 p.m.

Reese stood at the doorway, holding Dinah's limp body. The door opened and a woman in a wheelchair was in the doorframe, an alarmed look on her face.

"Oh, god! Dinah!" she said, then to Reese, "Quick, bring her inside."

The man followed behind the woman. She presses her hand to a place in the wall, and an elevator appears. Reese stared with momentary surprise then snapped back into the task at hand. They entered the elevator. Reese looked down at the woman. 

"What's you name?" he asked.

"Barbara." Answered the woman, "Barbara Gordon."

"I'm Jesse Reese."

The elevator doors opened and they got out and went down a long hall to a door. Barbara opens the door and they enter. An older man appears wearing a butler's uniform.

"Bring her up stairs. Alfred, show him where to go." Barbara said.

"Of course. Miss Barbara." The older man said, leading Reese upstairs. 

Barbara wheeled herself over to the computers and clicked the tracking device for Helena. She was looking at the map, watching the red dot that represented Helena, move, when Reese came up. 

"What's going on?" he asked Barbara.

"There's a rapist that's stealing his victim's powers."

"You mean he's meta-human?"

"Yeah. He must've raped Dinah."

"Is that why she's not responding?"

"Yes. She's using more than fifty percent of her brain that normal people don't use." 

"So, when that guy raped her and stole her power, he destroyed over fifty percent of her brain?"

"Exactly."

"Damn." Reese said.

The red dot stopped moving suddenly and Dinah's scream rang throughout the Clock Tower. Barbara instantly knew what had happened.

"Shit!" she said she looked at the screen, then looked back at Reese, "See where she is?"

"Yes."

"Go there and get there fast."

"Why? What's happened?"

"I can hear what's going on through the communication device. One of two things could've happened. Either she killed the rapist or…"

"Or what?!" he demanded.

"He raped her too."

"Fuck." Reese said, running out of the lair.

Barbara closed her eyes. _Please let Helena be all right._ She thought as she went to go check on Dinah.


	3. Chapter Three REWRITTEN

For **Disclaimer **see Chapter One. 

****

This is the re-written Chapter and be for warned that I will not always fix thing that you all don't like. This story was about Helena and Reese. Dinah, Barbara, and Alfred were all back characters. And if I sound like a bitch, I'm sorry BUT I'm not happy. BUT I hope you all will like this version better. And don't be fooled by part of the beginning, it is re-written.

New Gotham

11:13 p.m.

Resse arrived at the spot where Helena stood, breathing heavily. He rushed to her side, taking in that her clothes were ripped and torn, her face cut and bleeding. 

"He didn't…" he asked as reached her.

"No…" she answered, "He's dead." She chuckled, "You can't rape the willing."

"You were willing?" Reese said incredulously.

"Hell, no!" It's just a saying!" Helena cried.

"I was so worried…I was watching your tracking thing on the computer and it stopped…" her lover said, drawing her into his arms.

"He just knocked me unconscious and when I regained consciousness, he was trying to rape me. I killed him before he could rape me."

"What happened to his body?"

"It did this weird thing and disintegrated." 

She sighed and relaxed against him, resting her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a while, then Helena eased out of his arms.

"Is Dinah okay?" she asked.

"She's not a vegetable anymore, if that's what you mean." He sighed, "but mentally, I don't know."

Helena let out a long breath. "Let's go check on Dinah."

The Clock Tower

11:26 p.m.

Helena sat on the edge of Dinah's bed, watching quietly as Barbara tried to comfort the girl. Dinah's sobs were growing and Helena wondered if Reese could hear them from downstairs. She turned her focus instantly back to the crying girl. She sighed quietly and wished there were something she could do. She decided to speak up.

"He's dead, Dinah. I killed him. He won't be able to hurt anyone any more." 

Dinah's blood-shot, red-rimmed eyes moved to her, studied her. There was something in her eyes that made Helena want to find the guy's ashes and suck them up with a vacuum, then burn the vacuum. Barbara separated from Dinah and the girl clung to Helena. The woman did the only thing she could think of and held her just as tight. After a minute or two, Helena realized that the girl had cried herself to sleep.

Helena laid the girl down and left the room with Barbara. They remained quiet. 

"I'm going to schedule an appointment for Dinah with a councilor." She told Helena. 

The other woman nodded and remained quiet. Barbara sighed softly and placed a hand on Helena's arm. 

"She'll be okay over time."

"I know, it's just… I wasn't there to protect her. I just wish I could take it all away."

"Me too, Helena." Barbara sighed, "Me, too."

**__**

TBC


End file.
